


The Audience

by Kewlmint34



Series: The Performance [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Temptation, Underage Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kewlmint34/pseuds/Kewlmint34
Summary: Nothing feels better than this... nothing feels better than something this wrong.Tony agrees.





	The Audience

**Author's Note:**

> A few people requested Tony's POV to the event that took place in my other work "Enjoy The Show"... soooo here it is! I find that this chapter works best if you keep the original work open in another tab to follow along with the events. I'm going to add this to a series so that I can keep each fic individual and have the room to expand on it if you/I ever wish! Also, nothing makes me happier than reading comments and hearing your honest feedback, I hope you enjoy! <3

     12:00 AM. Tony watched the long hand on his watch jump forward, continuing its methodical ticking to count the seconds. His leg bounced restlessly as he slouched further into his armchair. Tony could count exactly how many times he had done this. Nine. Nine times he's sat in this same chair waiting. Nine times he's allowed himself a momentary lapse in judgment. Now he was waiting for the tenth. Ten minutes later he wondered if it was horrible for him to begin growing impatient. Almost like his partner was late to a date. Tony unbuttoned the front of his jacket, stilling his unruly leg in the process. He thought perhaps he should stop here. Although, that's what he thought every time. He considered just putting his mistakes behind him and sparing any further embarrassment. Yet, he was still waiting, and he was still watching the clock ticking. Like every other time... Tony was still watching when a notification came through.  
  
     The tiny alarm was lodged into his vision, his high-tech glasses reminded him of it every time. They made it so hard for him to ignore. It was easier for him to blame the alarm. The alarm that went off every-time Peter put on the suit. Originally Tony had installed that alarm to protect and watch over Peter, but here he was using it to invade Peter's privacy. He should have turned it off a long time ago, but he couldn't bring himself to admit that this was the reason he wouldn't let it go. He wondered when he had let himself become this way. At what point in his life did he become this fucked up and twisted... and why didn't he notice? It wasn't too late to silence the alarm and start again. It was unnerving to remember that he still had the option to be a good person. It made it so much harder when Tony pressed the button to watch the display.  
  
     Then his vision was replaced with Peter's. Everything Peter saw, Tony saw. It was the biggest invasion of privacy you could ever imagine,  still Tony had done it ten times. He watched Peter look down at himself. There was already a bulge in Peter's green striped boxers. Even though Tony was watching through his glasses he still leaned forward, trying to get a closer look at the way Peter's hands moved down his torso. He imagined what Peter felt like, probably soft and perfect. A fresh canvas that Tony wanted to paint with soft kisses and bright bite marks. He imagined where he would want to touch Peter. A kiss for his collarbone, a lick under his belly button, a bite right under the boxer waistband that Peter was currently toying with. Peter's breathing was the perfect soundtrack to these sinful moments. His nervous inhales and shakey exhales perfectly set the tone for each of them.  
  
     Tony wondered how Peter managed to make it so perfect for the both of them. Even though Peter didn't know he was watching. Tony's morals were chasing closely behind his sex drive. They always fell a little behind, but they followed close enough to haunt him. Tony watched Peter drag his finger along the outside of his erection, he couldn't deny how enticing that simple action was. This is where everything really changed gears for Tony. It felt like a drug that he was freshly addicted to. The cutting guilt mixed with the arousal of watching someone else pleasure themselves was unlike anything else. It felt better because Peter didn't know. It felt better because Peter was so young. It felt better because everything was so wrong. Tony wondered if that was when he became so fucked up. When it began to feel better being wrong. His heart pounded as he watched Peter stroke himself slowly.  
  
     Tony's hands gripped the sides of the armchair tightly as he held his breath so he wouldn't miss the first gentle noises Peter made. Each sound was too perfect to miss, so he turned up the volume until Peter's breathing was louder than his own. Every time Peter's hand sped up Tony played out all the ways he could make Peter cum. He lived through every sensation that Peter had yet to experience. He lost himself in those quiet whining noises. Those whining noises Peter made, because he was scared to be too loud. It reminded him of a time in his life where he had done the same. Tony shifted in his seat, growing uncomfortable from the bulge in his pants. He had sat here ten times now. Ten times, he would watch Peter make a mess of himself. Ten times he would let himself get hard to the sight of an unsuspecting teen. Ten times, he would grip his armchair and press his lips together in frustration. Yet not a single time, had he touched himself.  
  
     He just liked to watch. He sat there achingly hard with his heart in his throat, and he just watched. The second the camera cut off he would bring himself off to the memory that he burned into his brain, but never during. Maybe it was just an act of pride. Like when you're doing something so wrong, but you convince yourself it's ok... because at least you haven't done _that_. Honestly, Tony didn't have much time to really think about it. All introspection was pushed away by each roll of Peter's hips, and each flutter of his stomach muscles. The intense spark of arousal that followed each of Peter's enticing whimpers was too perfect to ignore. Unfortunately, he was beginning to notice the signs that his show was coming to an end, so he watched closely, terrified that he might miss the best part. He pushed up the volume once again, delighted to hear the sounds of heavy breaths and suppressed moans. Yet, this time he heard something new.  
  
     This had been his favorite show that he was hooked on, but he finally had gotten to the plot twist. Peter delicately whimpered out his name. It was quiet and almost pathetic sounding. Tony turned up the volume. His heart tightened in his chest as he heard it again, this time louder and with more confidence. He felt arousal shoot through him, realizing that the whole time he had been spying on Peter's lust for him. He felt the guilt of all his mistakes. He felt the desire from the sounds of his name. He felt the frustration of not being there himself. He would do  _so_ much if he could just be there himself. The next time Peter said his name he added a lovely "please" at the end of it which stroked his ego so perfectly. His fists were tightened as he fought off the urge to touch himself now. Would it be so bad if he just gave in? Peter's gentle "please" echoed through him, making him shift in his chair. Peter said his name once more and it was too much to deny.  
  
     Tony palmed himself through his pants, still carefully watching the end of his show. Pleasure and shame coursed through him as he lost his last shreds of control. Peter's hand moved quickly, his muscles were tense, and he sounded like sin. He watched Peter cum onto his stomach, stumbling over Tony's first and last name as he did so. He felt his own cock throb at the sight. Maybe it was the heat of the moment. The high of knowing that this special fifteen-year-old got off to the thought of him. Maybe it was the burning arousal that rushed through his veins, or perhaps it was even how pretty Peter sounded when he begged, but Tony turned on the communication device. He sat in silence for a second, realizing that he hadn't considered what he would say, or how this might backfire. So he started simple. In real time, Tony watched Peter's heart rate spike when he spoke the first word.  
  
"Peter..."  
  
  



End file.
